warrior cats
by princess cat love
Summary: Api seekor kucing rumahan yang telah menjadi kucing warrior bersama teman warriornya waterpaw(air). warning : untuk warrior cats SPOILER!,ada ocsnya dan untuk fans halilintar aku harap kalian gak nangis darah pas lagi baca.


_kemari saya habis nonton diyutub warrior cats_

 _._

 _jadi ini perody_

 _._

 _aku takut kalian gak tau yang namanya warrior cats_

 _._

 _tapi gak apapa_

 **hint : nama kreakter akan menjadi nama-nama ala warrior cats**

 **misalnya : suatu hari candyclaw(iwan).**

Dihutan yang jauh hiduplah skrombolan kucing worior. Mereka memiliki grup yang berbeda thunderclan, shadowclan, starclan, riverclan, dan masih banyak lagi. Bertahun-tahun shadowclan selalu menang menghadapi clan lain, apalagi thunderclan sudah banyak kucing yang mati karena shadowclan, pemimpin mereka feathercat(suzy),berjanji akan mencari kucing liar yang bukan warrior.

Dirumah yang indah, hiduplah kucing bernama api, warnanya kuning keorenan. Dimalam hari dia selalu dibawa keluar dan tetangganya tiara, rumah mereka dekat hutan dimana warrior tinggal. Api jadi penasaran, ia ingin masuk kedalam hutan itu"tiara, aku ingin masuk ke hutan itu!",tiara melarangnya"kau gila ya!,disana gelap!",tapi api masih ingin penasaran"ya aku tahu, tapi...aku penasaran setiap malam aku selalu mendengar suara kucing bertengkar",api melompat pagar"tunggu!, bagaimana dengan majikanmu?".

"majikan?,heh majikan apa?,lagi pula dia sedang koma",waktu itu majikan api ditabrak mobil dan sekarang lagi koma di rumah sakit, api dirumah sendiri. "Hmp...terserah kamulah",tiara meninggalkan api. Api melompati pagar batas hutan dan rumahnya, api masuk ke dalam hutan itu.

Api melihat hutan yang lebat dan indah"wow!, hutan ini indah sekali!",ada seekor kucing liar yang memata-matai api, dan bersiap-siap menyerangnya.

1

2

3

MIAWWW!

Api melihat kearah kucing itu dan kena cakarannya'DUAR',api mencoba melarikan diri, 'tidak ada gunanya berlari aku harus menerima tantangannya'api bicara dalam hati ,dengan cepat api mengeluarkan cakarnya lalu mencoba menyerang kucing itu tapi kucing itu menghindar dengan cepat"a-apa",'bruk',api kena cakarannya lagi, tapi api tidak akan menyerah dia terus menyerang akhirnya api berhasil menyerang kucing itu.

Mulut kucing itu berdarah"hei, cakaran yang bagus kawan namaku waterpaw(air)",waterpaw mendekati api"namaku...api",api melihat luka waterpaw"apa mulut mu tak apa maaf aku menyerangmu",waterpaw megang lukanya"aku tak apa, warrior memang kuat",api bingung"warrior?",waterpaw akan menjelaskannya "dengar, hutan ini milik warrior cats, semua kucing adalah warrior, ada banyak grup di warrior seperti, riverclan, thunderclan dan lain, aku thunderclan".

Ada seekor kucing yang mengintip mereka"waterpaw!, darimana saja kau!",pemimpin thunderclan feathercat(suzy)"feather cat",waterpaw menunduk, api juga ikutan nunduk"siapa dia?",tanya featercat sambil menatap api dengan tajam"aku api, aku hewan peliharaan", feathercat mengerti"kalian boleh berdiri. Waterpaw, ayo pulang sekarang!, dan kau juga pulang!",masalahnya api sudah lupa kemana arah pulangnya"maaf tapi...aku lupa dimana arah jalan pulang",feathercat ingin mengajak api menjadi warrior thunderclan"dari pada kamu disini tersesat lebih baik kau ikut kami api", api mengikuti mereka.

api dibawa kesarang one eye(tok aba)"one eye, aku menemukan kittypet", memang seperti itu panggilannya jika warrior menemukan seekor kucing kecil rumahan. Api melihat mata kiri one eye yang hilang"hmmm...kucing ini lumayan bagus",one eye menatap api"bagaimana api, apa kamu ingin ikut thunderclan?",feather cat mengajak, api menerimanya"aku mau!",one eye dan api buat janji.

"temui aku dihutan ini lagi besok!"

"tapi aku lupa jalan untuk pulang"

"aku punya jalan pintasnya"

One eye memberitahu jalan pintas kerumah api, one eye menyingkirkan semak-semak. Api bisa pulang sekarang"terimakasih semuanya",one eye memperingatinya lagi"ingat besok siang di hutan ini!",api berlari dan melompati pagar masuk kerumah lalu tidur di kasurnya.

Hari sudah pagi, api keluar dari rumahnya lalu ia ketemu tiara, tiara melihat wajah api"jadi...bagaimana kemarin?", api terdiam lalu"KEMAREN SANGAT KEREN!,aku ketemu dengan warrior cats lalu dia mengajakku untuk menjadi grup mereka!",tiara memasang wajah bingung"warrior cats?",api jadi cemberut"jika dipikir-pikir ceritanya terlalu panjang",tiara mengerti"mereka ingin aku ketemu siang ini!",tiara jadi kaget.

 **skip time**

Hari sudah siang, api menuju hutan itu lagi dan ketemu one eye"ah!, kau datang!, ikuti aku",api mengikutinya, tempatnya tak terlalu jauh"kita sudah sampai!",api shok melihatnya"wah!, tempat ini keren",hutan thunderclan memang bagus"disini tempat anak kucing baru lahir",one eye memperlihatkan tempat itu, didalamnya ada warrior yang sedang menyusui anaknya.

Feathercat datang menghampiri api"api ikut aku!",api dibawa ke batu besar"naik", api naik batu besar itu"SEMUA WARRIOR KITA PUNYA KUCING BARU DISINI, DIA KITTYPET, TAPI DIA LUMAYAN TANGGUH SEPERTI KITA!"

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

Semua kucing terdiam tapi ada satu kucing yang bicara"hahahahah, ayolah feathercat!,apakah kucing ini cocok untuk thunderclan?",longtail(gopal) mengejek, api sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu ia menyerang longtail tapi longtail menghindar dengan sangat cepat"hahaha, menyerahlah saja nak, kau itu kittypet",longtail menggigit kalung api akhirnya kalung api putus"selamt tinggal kalung",api beberapa kali dipukul dan dicakar ia mencoba melompat, ekor longtail memegang kakinya lalu membanting api.

"ba-bagaimana kau...wah!, ekornya panjang sekali",itu sebabnya ia dijuluki longtail"cukup!, pertarungan ini sudah selesai, longtail kau ini warrior atau bukan maksudku melawan kucing baru!, yang benar saja!",whiteclaw(yaya) mencoba menghentikan pertarungannya"menyingkir kau!",'duak',long tail memukul whiteclaw"tidak!",ok sekarang api marah besar, ia menggigit kuping longtail akhirnya kuping longtail robek.

wajahnya berdarah, darahnya mengalir"pertarungan ini sudah selesai!",feathercat menghentikan pertarungannya"suatu hari aku akan membalasmu",longtail pergi ke sarangnya"bagus api kau menunjukan rasa keberanianmu pada kami dan sekarang nama julukanmu"feathercat melihat matahari dibelakang api"hmmm...warna bulumu mirip seperti api, SEMUA WARRIOR BERI SAMBUTAN KEPADA FIRE PAW!".

semua kucing : fire paw-fire paw-fire paw

semua kucing bersorak dan api maksudku firepaw sangat bahagia.

Tapi tak lama kemudian seekor kucing (yang seumuran firepaw) keluar dari semak-semak, wajahnya sangat sedih dan lehernya berdarah, feathercat menghampirinya"windypaw(taufan)!, ada apa?!",windypaw hanya terdiam"WINDYPAW!",windypaw membuka mulutnya"t-t-thunderclaw(halilintar), di-dia mati!"

semua kucing : gasp

"ceritakan apa yang terjadi!",windypaw mulai cerita"dia ingin mengajariku renang di wilayah riverclan tiba-tiba boxcat(adu du),datang menyerangku lalu thunderclaw melindungiku tiba-tiba boxcat menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah lalu ia dibanting tapi beruntung earthcat(gempa) datang dan sekarang ia dibawa kesini",earthcat akhirnya datang dan membawa bangkainya kesini, leher dan kepalanya berdarah.

semua kucing : gasp

"siapa thunderclaw?",firepaw bertanya"oh dia...wakil ketua dan guru windypaw",kata waterpaw, firepaw merasa kasihan dengan windypaw lalu ia menghampirinya

"sudahlah memang saatnya"

"tapi dia'hiks' guruku lalu'hiks' siapa yang akan'hiks' mengajariku?"

"kita lihat saja nanti"

Feathercat memberi pengumuman"PARA WARRIOR, BESOK THUNDERCLAW SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI JADI YANG AKAN MENJADI WAKIL KETUA ADALAH ONE EYE, GURU BARU WINDYPAW ADALAH EARTHCAT DAN UNTUK GURU FIREPAW ADALAH SHADOW CLAW(fang), UPACARA KEMATIAN THUNDERCLAW NANTI MALAM!",waterpaw merasa cemburu"kawan kau beruntung gurumu itu shadowclaw dia baik, pintar dan pantang menyerah",terlihat shadowclaw berlari kearah firepaw"hey firepaw, latihan besok sore ok",waterpaw benar dia baik"baiklah!",shadowclaw meninggalkan mereka.

"jadi...dimana kita tidur?",waterpaw berlari dan firepaw mengikuti. Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai"nah, disini kau tidur!",speedy paw(ying) melihat firepaw"halo namaku speedypaw jadilah temanku!",firepaw menerimanya "tunggu?, kita seharusnya ikut upacara kematian thunderclaw!",kata firepaw"tidak perlu, itu hanya untuk warrior",kata waterpaw, fire paw mengerti lalu mereka tidur.

 **TBC**

 **kemarin aku habis nonton warrior cats di yutub lalu aku ngeliet redtail mati karena oakheart T Tsedih banget**

 **dimana muridnya, greypaw nangis.**

 **terus aku bikin kayak beginian pertamanya nama kucing baru itu rusty**

 **jadi aku SPOILER!.**

 **seperti biasa see you soon^.^**


End file.
